A night in the forbidden forest
by Rapi
Summary: Harry se balade dans la forêt interdite quand il entend un son derrière lui,violence,et hmm..gore?..pas selon moi..mais moi j'suis étrange oo;


Harry se promenait dans la forêt interdite, c'était la nuit, mais la lune  
était pleine et éclairait bien les sentiers tortueux de la forêt. Soudainement, il entendit un craquement, comme quelqu'un qui marche sur une  
branche morte et le bruissement de quelques feuilles, il se retourna et regarda les environs d'un air méfiant, retenant sa respiration.. silence..  
rien.. puis, un bruit de pas, une silhouette, une chevelure de feu, il  
sortit finalement des buissons, c'était Ron. Harry mit sa main sur sa  
poitrine et soupira avec soulagement. "Oh, tu m'as fait peur." Dit t'il avec un petit sourire. Par contre, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne devrait  
peut-être pas se réjouir immédiatement. Ron le regardait avec un regard dément, il riait, par contre, son rire semblait terriblement faux. "Aaah... Harry.." Dit t'il avec un ton de voix joyeux, qui se voulait volontairement sarcastique. Il semblait tenir quelque chose dans sa poche, quelque chose  
qu'il devait serrer vraiment fort, car on pouvait voir son poignet  
trembler.  
  
Harry releva un sourcil, son sourire s'effaça et il regarda son ami d'un  
air inquiet. Il haussa les épaules, paraissant quelque peu méfiant, lui demanda si tout allait bien, tentant de cacher sa nervosité.. Ron semblait... bizarre, en ce moment.. Son ami, sans répondre directement a sa question, murmura entre ses dents: "Si tu savais comme je te déteste.." Et au même instant, il sorti lentement l'objet de sa poche, c'était un poignard, la lame reflétait les reflets magnifique de la lune, Harry ne pouvait pas voir  
le visage de l'autre garçon, ce qui donnait à la scène un aspect très irréel à la scène Et puis, à la vitesse de l'éclair, le rouquin couru vers l'autre garçon, le plaqua sur le sol et lui entailla le ventre avec l'arme,  
ses yeux brun semblait sans vie, remplie de regrets, et d'émotions  
impossible à distinguer clairement.  
  
La lame s'enfonça profondément en lui, déchirant les organes et coupant la  
chair, Harry se releva rapidement et s'enfuit, titubant, les yeux grand  
ouvert, révélant de la terreur et de la stupéfaction. Le sang du garçon commença à ruisseler immédiatement, laissant des traces de ce liquide chaud et doux derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas, ce qui devint de plus en plus difficile pour le jeune homme. Sa vue s'embrouillait, chaque seconde étant de plus en plus douloureuse, de plus en plus insupportable. Il s'arrêta et s'adossa maladroitement sur un arbre, sa tête reposant sur le tronc du saule, il ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle, il  
commença à pleurer, des larmes de désespoir, de colère et de douleur  
coulèrent sur ses joues.  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda derrière lui. Ron semblait avoir perdu sa trace, au moins il mourrait en paix, et non sous le regard, impitoyable de celui qu'il avait cru son ami, son meilleur ami, comment avait t'il pu lui faire cela? Le traître! Et la colère sembla lui donner un peu d'énergie, en fait, c'est ce qu'il cru, car après quelque pas maladroit, il s'écroula de  
tout son long. Il mit ses bras autour de son propre abdomen, laissant  
sortir un hurlement de souffrance. Il pouvait sentir ses entrailles s'écouler lentement entre ses doigts, il pouvait sentir la vie s'enfuir de  
son corps au moment où il entendit du bruit derrière lui.  
  
Il ne fit rien, à part se recroquevillé un peu, provoquant encore plus de  
douleur. Il le vit passer, lui, le traître, un horrible sourire sur son visage, il se mit a rire comme un dément, rire encore et encore, se pliant  
en deux en se tenant le ventre tellement il riait. Il laissa tomber son arme par terre et parti en direction du château, frottant ses mains pleines  
de sang sur sa robe pour essayer de les nettoyer, après avoir marché quelques mètres, il se retourna et regarda Harry, avec une expression de  
pitié, feinte, toutefois. Le garçon par terre parvint a se retourner en gémissant, se mordant la lèvre pour essayer de contenir un autre cri. Il  
continua à pleurer et parvint a demander avec un léger murmure à peine  
audible: "Pourquoi?" Le rouquin mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'en  
retourna vers le château, sans un dernier regard vers son ancien ami.  
"Parce que."  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le visage ruisselant de sueur. Il regarda  
autour de lui et n'aperçut que les lits de ses quatre amis. Il pouvait  
aussi entendre leur respiration régulière et le ronflement habituel de  
Neville. Il prit une grande respiration, se redressa dans son lit et  
regarda par la fenêtres, le ciel sans étoile, où les flocons de neige valsait doucement. Il se recoucha et eux un frisson, c'était si.. réel.. La soirée précédente, Harry et Ron s'était disputé d'une façon si violent que se dernier lui avait dit qu'il allait le tuer. Il soupira, et se retourna,  
essayent de retrouver le sommeil, ce qu'il ne réussit pas a faire cette  
nuit-là. 


End file.
